More Than Siblings
by kawaiisakura3
Summary: *Completed* Chapter 12 and last chapter updated! Sakura is adopted into the Li family at age 6. 11 years later, Syaoran and Sakura have to face a relationship 'more than siblings' R+R!!
1. Prologue

This is my second fanfic for CCS. Hope you enjoy! R+R!

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me. CLAMP owns it.

**More Than Siblings**

By kawaiisakura

"What?! Another sister? Are you all crazy? Don't we already have too many daughters and sisters in this house as it is?" You could almost see the smoke coming from Syaoran's ears. At age 7, he was already known as the 'bad-tempered karate kid'.

"Oh but she'll be sooo cute! Wouldn't you like it if there were a little sister who looks up to you? Oh come on, loosen up!" Fanren, in Syaoran's opinion, was the most spoiled of all four of his older sisters, if any of them was spoiled at all.

The next day in the afternoon…

Syaoran was in his front yard, when a car drove up and a little girl jumped out of it. 'I can sense something…an aura of some sort.' Syaoran thought as he looked up expectedly at the car.

He stood up in quickly, and went to greet the person that he knew was his new sister.

"Are you Kinomoto?" Syaoran kept his face expressionless.

"Um..yes, who are you?" the girl looked somewhat scared of him.

"My name's Li Syaoran, call me Li. I'm your big brother now." With that, he turned around and headed towards the mansion without another word.

Sakura followed silently, kind of afraid of what her new life would be like.

Inside the mansion, Siefa, Syaoran's sister, introduced Sakura to all of the rooms in the mansion, all spacious and just way too big.

They decided to give her the room next to Syaoran's so that if she ever got scared at night she wouldn't have to worry about getting lost in the mansion trying to find her new mom's room.

She finally settled down and looked around her new room, huge and elegantly decorated like all of the other rooms.

The furniture in her room looked as though they were for older children than her, and she couldn't help but explore the large room a little more.

She fell asleep in the giant bed before her mom had a chance to call her to dinner.

_It was like a roller coaster ride to her, the road was bumpy and curved in a lot of places._

_Then the ride suddenly stopped with a loud bang on something, surprising the little girl._

_There was a flash of red light, and everything went dark._

_Sakura heard someone say, "This girl is now an orphan, where's the nearest orphanage?"_

_She saw herself struggling to go to her parents, but the nurses held her back._

_Then two bright shining amber eyes appeared from the darkness in the corner of the hospital room._

_"Let. Her. Go." A familiar voice whispered in a low yet firm voice._

Sakura woke up with a strange feeling from the dream. 'It's that dream again.. But this time, how come there are those two eyes? I feel like, they're familiar somehow, but…'

Her thoughts were interrupted by her mom's call for her to go downstairs for breakfast.

She got off from her bed, and headed towards the bathroom to change.

At breakfast, Sakura realized the true power of the Li family. About a hundred maids could be seen busying around to serve their morning meal.

After breakfast, she decided to explore the place a bit. She stepped out of the double front doors that led to the yard and the lawn, which spread as far as you could see from the porch. That was only on the left side of it. She turned her head right, and saw two narrow lines of rocks leading up to a wooden door. 

'I wonder where this leads to…' she thought curiously, as she felt a strange aura around the place.

She gently pushed the door open…

Inside was the most beautiful place she had ever been to or even dreamed about.

"It's a garden…I wonder who it belongs to though..." Sakura started to explore the whole place, and it was so big that it seemed like a person couldn't see the end of it.

Syaoran sighed. He hated all of the training, but since he was the only heir to be the Li clan leader, he was required to be the best at karate from a very young age. It was because of this that he told some of his servants to plant a garden only for him, filled with every kind of flower there is, common or rare. He would sit on one of the swings for hours in the afternoons, just relaxing.

'Training is finally over for today, I guess I can go there now…' He thought happily as he wiped some sweat off of his forehead.

He followed the same path down the lines of pebble rocks to his garden.

He found the door opened and hurried in to see who was in here.

Syaoran's eyes widened when he saw a distant figure sitting on the same swing he always sits in.

Sakura felt like she was in dreamland or something. Everything was so beautiful and almost imaginary. The rows of cherry blossom trees blossomed in the current spring season. The tulips and roses were neatly planted along either side of the path around the garden. She had found a swing that was tied to a big tree, and decided to take a break on it.

"You..you're Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed as he came closer to the girl.

Sakura was so surprised that she fell off the swing completely. Syaoran seeing this went to catch her, and when he did, he sighed in relief that his little sister did not get hurt. 'Not that I care about her, I just don't want to be responsible if she gets hurt..' he reminded himself.

Sakura was relieved when she saw that it was Syaoran who had yelled. "What are you doing here Li? Is this your garden?"

Syaoran quickly put her down and said in a serious voice, "This is my garden, and NO ONE is supposed to intrude." He glared at Sakura as he said that.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I was just exploring the place and I felt some kind of aura from here…it's like magic almost…" Sakura mumbled. She saw Syaoran eyeing her suspiciously at what she was talking about. "Oh! Uh…it's nothing...never mind. I'll leave now, and I won't come back anymore if you don't want me to." Sakura started to walk away.

Syaoran grabbed Sakura by her arm. "Wait! Did you say something about magic?" He seemed kind of nervous talking about magic.

"Yeah…I know this sounds weird, but, does your family happen to know magic of some kind?" Sakura raised one of her eyebrows as if even she doubted in what she was talking about. 

Syaoran gasped when he heard her say that, "Actually, yes. My family's been known to have powerful magic, but how did you know?"

"My mother at the orphanage told me that, before my mom died…" Sakura looked sadly at the ground. "…She told the orphanage to give me to a family with magic so that I can improve my growing powers.."

"Powers!? You mean, you have magical powers too? But how? I thought…my family was the only ones that ever had any magic."

"Well do you know Clow Reed?" she asked, biting her lip nervously.

"Clow Reed. He's the most powerful magician there ever was! Are you related to him?"

Sakura went on to tell him about how his father was half the reincarnation of Clow Reed, so she had inherited some magical powers too. Syaoran just stared at her the whole time, absorbing this new bit of facts. She told him that her parents told the doctors before they died to make sure Sakura gets adopted to a family with powerful magic. Which was the Li family.

Syaoran still wanted to know more about her, even though he was even too surprised at himself to be so welcoming of her. But he reminded himself it was just because of her magic.

A few weeks past, and the two became like best friends, almost inseparable.

"Aww…isn't that wonderful? Our brother's first friend! And look how nicely they get along!" Feimei was watching the two siblings laughing happily under one of the cherry blossom trees in Syaoran's garden after training, as usual.

They had started to do almost everything together; from training to playing.

Their mother looked at them, glad that his son had finally made a friend. She turned around and saw the Elder members of the Li clan enter the room. She signaled for Feimei to leave, because they had a meeting.

"Yelan, you know that the entire reason for Sakura's adoption was because of Mr. Li's incapability to make friends. By bringing someone close to his age into the family, we were hoping that he would be able to pass this." The Elder leader said.

"Yes, I know, and it's working quite well I see…" Syoaran's mother replied.

"As planned, as soon as they have gone into their teen years, we will let Sakura choose whether she wants to stay as part of this family or not." Yelan nods.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok..I know this first chapter, or should I say, Prologue, isn't really interesting..since it's introducing everything about what happened before the fanfic. But then, that's why it's called a prologue. Oh, I'm really blabbering a lot here..so, just please review and I'll get the next chapter up if there are at least 5 reviews…I want to make sure there are actually some people reading this. :)

**Preview for the next chapter:**

It's eleven years later…and Syaoran's 18 and Sakura's 17.

Sakura has to decide on whether to leave her family of eleven years.

"More Than Siblings"…does that give you a clue to what will happen next??


	2. 11 years later

Thank you everyone so much for reviewing! I'm so glad a lot of people like this fanfic so far and my idea. I got 21 reviews!! Yay! :P I was wondering, has anyone seen this kind of plot anywhere around CCS? I don't want to copy anyone's idea of the plot, so please tell me if you have heard of this story idea before…thanks! ^o^ 

Note: I changed this chapter a little from before. Since I realized the plot would fit in better if they were 17 and 18, instead of 12 and 13. That's all, thanks! :]

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP owns it. 

More Than Siblings 

By kawaiisakura

At 17, Sakura was a beautiful girl. Everyone around her was her friend. Not only was she athletic, but also very caring too. Many boys liked her, but she tried not to notice.

Syaoran was now 18 and even though he was voted the best looking and most athletic in the school, most girls gave up on him. There was a rumor that he already had someone he liked, and that was probably why he avoided every girl that ever came within 5 feet of him. But then again, it was just a rumor..or was it?

Sakura was still living with the Li family, but hadn't changed her last name. 

But she knew that soon she would have to leave the Li family at age 18.

Syaoran was lying on his bed, thinking with his eyes closed.

Exactly what he was thinking about, he wasn't sure, his mind was just so messed up at the moment.

He had just walked home with Sakura and her other best friend Tomoyo. Somehow, Sakura seemed…different today.

"Syaoran-kun! There you are! Mom told me to tell you to go to the living room, she has something to say to you." Sakura ran into his room, with a smile on her face. "Oh? What's wrong Syaoran-kun?"

He immediately sat up on his bed, his face all red. He didn't even know why. "Uh..nothing! I'm going now.." With that, he dashed out the door.

"Huh?" Sakura followed him down the hall.

In the living room..

"Son, you are 18 now, and the Elders and I think that it's time you took over the Li clan." Yelan spoke up.

"Oh.." he seemed a bit depressed, but looked thoughtful at the same time.

"Of course, in order to be a leader, you'll have to meet the requirements."

"What requirements?"

"I'll have to ask the Elders for the details, but first, you just worry about your training." 

"Yes, mother." Syaoran's head was bowing down the whole time.

When he walked out of the room, Sakura jumped out at him and exclaimed, "Leader of the Li clan! That's awesome! You must be very proud!" but then she notices that he was practically dragging his feet behind him as he walked. "What's wrong?"

Sakura poked his cheeks to check to see if he was okay. Syaoran started to blush, and ran away from her without a word.

Syaoran tore outside and into the garden that he and Sakura shared.

'What's going on? Why is my face getting all red?' he thought.

Sakura stared in the direction he had run. " I wonder what's bothering him.." she said out loud.

At school the next day…

"So what do you think, Tomoyo?" Sakura's eyes were filled with worry.

"Hm..face all red, ran away from you….hm…" An evil grin appeared on her face.

"Hoe? What are you thinking?" she was always the clueless one.

"Oh nothing! But you know, if you really want to find out, you should ask him yourself! Much quicker." She replied.

"Yeah..you're right, thanks. But- Oh hey Syaoran-kun!" Sakura had spotted him walking out from the cafeteria.

"Oh…hey." He replied, almost weakly.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

Under the cherry blossom tree..

"So what's up?" Syaoran's face wasn't facing her when he said that.

"Oh come on, I know something's worrying you, so tell me!"

"…"

"Syaoran-kun, hey..is it..you know, girl trouble again?"

"Huh?!" 'How'd she know…?'

Sakura giggled. "It is isn't it? Haha..I knew it! So who is it?"

"Um..it's…"

"Done with your conversation yet? Lunch is almost over!" Tomoyo's face suddenly popped in.

"Uh, yeah, it's done." Syaoran quickly grabbed his lunch and hurried away.

After school…

Tomoyo was walking alone, since Sakura had cheerleading practice today.

She noticed Syaoran walking home ahead of her, and ran to catch up.

"Li-kun! Why didn't you wait for us today at the gate?"

At the sound of her voice, his head bounced up and started looking around for a certain someone else, suspecting that person to be there.

"Sakura-chan's at practice, Syaoran-kun" she reminded him smirking.

"Phew..I mean, oh."

"Hey Li-kun, I know what you've been thinking about lately.." Tomoyo stated slyly. "Don't be afraid to tell of your feelings."

Syaoran was shocked. How could she have known, he thought. 

Tomoyo saw the expression of his face, and walked away mumbling, "See you tomorrow then, Li-kun."

Syaoran was once again inside the garden.

The cherry blossom trees were blooming again like it did every year at this time.

'Sakura.. she's just my sister, but how…no way.'

Sakura had come home a half hour later, and met up with him in the garden.

"Hi Syaoran! Tomoyo said that you probably have something to say to me..so what is it?"

This really caught Syaoran by surprise. 'Why so soon? Before..before I even have the chance to think it through?'

"Uh..yeah." he decided to take this chance to tell her then.

Sakura sat next to him on the swing. "Is it the girl trouble thing from lunch?"

"Sakura…I…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A major cliffhanger at this chapter's end! Please review! ^_~ At least 10 more reviews until I update please!

**Preview for the next chapter:**

Syaoran finally confesses! 

But..how will Sakura take it?


	3. Confessions and Confusions

Ohhh!! I'm just so happy that so many people have reviewed! ...ecstatic almost…^o^ Anyway, thank you all SO much. Especially to those of you who told me that my beginning was a weak in description..thank you! I'll try to describe more now than ever! I hope this meets up to everyone's expectations. 

Disclaimer: Clamp owns Card Captor Sakura, not me.

More Than Siblings 

By kawaiisakura

Last chapter:

"Sakura…I…"

They were in their own garden, where no one could disturb them. But, how come the words just weren't coming out of his mouth?

"I…"

~Flashback~

_Little Sakura had gotten hurt during their karate and magic training.. "Oww.."_

_"Don't move Sakura, I'll make it better." A little Syaoran's voice spoke caringly._

_Sakura looked admiringly at him while he put a bandage on her knee after carefully cleaning it. "Thank you, brother."_

_Syaoran looked up from her knee and smiled "You're welcome, sister."_

_She stood up to see if she could stand without hurting, and succeeded. Sakura's smile widened. Then she looked at Syaoran "Brother, I love you."_

_He was a bit surprised but whispered back, "I love you, too"_

~Flashback end~

"I love you!" Syaoran nearly yelled, squeezing his eyes tightly shut, afraid of the results.

Sakura smiled, it's been a while since they had said that to each other. Since school had started, almost everyone thought that only couples said that to each other, and that simple sentence was almost never said.

 "I love you too Syaoran-kun."

"R-really?" Syaoran glimpsed up, eyes with uncertainty.

She laughed softly at his cuteness. "Oh Syaoran, we've said that before haven't we? So what about this mysterious girl you've been trying to avoid talking about?? Hm???" She seemed very excited or something, but that just made everything worse for Syaoran to tell her.

"I mean like..I love you but, not as a brother…do you un-der-stand?" Syaoran said it slowly, as if he were explaining something to a little kid. He stared firmly at Sakura while saying it.

"You mean…" then the thought struck her. "What…no it can't be."

"I know it's weird, but even though you're my closest sister, we're not really related you know?" Syaoran really didn't like how this conversation was going.

"How? I…I don't know.." Sakura stood up and whispered desperately. "I, I need to go do something. Bye" She ran off as fast as she could out of the garden.

Syaoran sighed deeply. Now he's not only ruined their many years of sibling relationship, Sakura may also never talk to him again. 'What will I do if she starts avoiding me?!'

She ran all the way up to her room, which had always been next to his.

She was just so confused, about what he had said. She had never thought of him as anything but a brother and friend, but now…she just didn't know anymore.

Sakura glanced at the phone in her room and picked it up.

 "I should ask Tomoyo about this."

Syaoran walked groggily out from the garden on the path of stones. He kept his eyes on the ground the whole time, feeling like the world had come to an end. His mother had spotted him going up the stairs and called out, "Son! I've heard news from the Elders!"

Syaoran's stare from the ground broke when he heard his mother's voice. "Yes mom?" he looked up at her with sad eyes.

"I have found out a few first requirements for your being the Clan leader. Come down and I'll tell you." Yelan didn't even notice Syaoran's sadness. She had never been much an observer of feelings anyway. He dragged his feet down the stairs and into the living room where his mom was going to tell him the news.

"The Elders have confirmed that in order for you to become a successful Clan leader, you should have magical powers and strong martial arts skills. You have that already. There is one other thing significant though." Syaoran looked up at her. "You must get married."

"What!?" Syaoran jumped up angrily from the sofa he was sitting in.

Yelan had expected this reaction from him. "Now son, I know you're too young..but it's for the good of our Clan. If you don't already have someone in mind, the Elders will choose someone of high authority for you."

He wanted to shout right there that he liked Sakura. But he knew it would be very awkward to marry his own sister, whether they were blood-related or not.

"I…I don't have anyone in mind.." he drooped his head down, guilty of lying to his mom..and with his feelings.

"Alright then, I'll tell the Elders to pick out someone you're sure to like!" She went straight to the Elders room.

After she left, Syaoran couldn't help but cry. As the heir to the Li clan, he had never cried before. But this was an exception, to him at least. This would be named the worst day in his life, he thought.

Syaoran slowly dragged his feet back up the stairs again and headed for his room.

He passed Sakura's room on his way there, as usual. He recalled when he would peek into her room and scare her or say hello, whenever he had time. 'But that's all never coming back again.' He thought solemnly.

"Yeah Tomoyo, he did say that. I was so surprised!" Syaoran heard Sakura saying on the phone.

He didn't want to eavesdrop, but he was really curious. He stuck his left ear near the crack in her door.

"Well..I don't know what to tell him….no of course I won't get mad at him!" After a pause where Tomoyo could be heard giggling and chatting like crazy on the phone, Sakura mumbled, "Syaoran is a really great guy, but Tomoyo he's my brother! How can I like him that way at all? What.. Do I like him? I'm not sure…Well anyway, thanks for talking with me. See you at school tomorrow."

Click. She hung up.

Syaoran turned around go to his room. But suddenly a sniff that could be heard stopped him in his tracks. He always hated it when she cried. It was like as if a knife had stabbed his heart, it hurt him as much as when he got hurt during training. He whipped around, and not being able to control it, he had gone into her room. The door creaked open as he ran in.

"Syao-Syaoran.. what are you doing here?" Sakura turned around quickly and Syaoran saw her tear-streaked face.

"Oh Sakura, don't cry please. I..I should have never told you." He gently wiped the tears off her face, but more just continued to flow down her cheeks.

Sakura suddenly hugged Syaoran, and cried out, "Syaoran-kun, why do things have to be so..so messed up now?" she shouted between sobs and tears.

"Shh..it's alright. Just forget about everything I've ever said about this feeling." He soothingly whispered, hugging her and caressing her hair. He couldn't help but think about how soft and comfortable her hair felt in his hands.

Sakura stared up at his face gratefully. "Syaoran-kun.. I think maybe I should say something back to you too, about what I feel.."

"Li! Mother wants to see you in the living room!" Fanren popped out of nowhere and interrupted.

Syaoran sighed. "I'll be right back, Sakura.." then he left her room reluctantly.

"Yes mother? Is it about the Clan leader issue?" he wanted to get straight to the point, so he could go back to Sakura as quickly as possible.

"Yes Li. The Elders have indeed found a perfect girl to match you. She is coming to visit soon." Yelan's eyes showed that she had already met this girl, and indeed, very much approved of her.

"What! This soon? I, I haven't had a chance to-" Syaoran wanted to protest.

Yelan held up her hands to stop him. "It is decided!" she turned and walked away.

"But-" but Syaoran knew it was hopeless to even try to argue once his mother had made her decision.

He looked at the direction towards Sakura's room, and sighed, "How am I ever going to tell Sakura?"

~Dream~

"Mommy! Daddy! Come back!" a little Sakura was stretching her tiny hands out for her parents, who were fading farther..and farther away, and into the distance of the clouds.

_She fell down on her knees and tears dropped out of her eyes. She was still floating on top of all the clouds, when a mysterious brown haired boy came floating towards her. _

_The wind carried his echoing voice towards her. "Sakura..Sakura..I will always..always..be there for you…be there for you..."_

_Little Sakura peeked up at him, stood up and shouted, "Please, help me find my parents!"_

_The little boy smiled and nodded. Then, hand in hand, they were floating in the direction her parents had disappeared, when an angry black haired girl blocked their way._

_"Kinomoto! He is mine!" the girl pointed to him, and immediately grabbed him away from little Sakura._

_"Nooooo!!!!!!!!!"_

_~_Dreamended_~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh I hope that was long enough.. Please review, and include in there if you want me to email you the next time I update. School has started now, so I might not update as much, but I will do my best! So please please please stay tuned!!!! ^o^

**Preview for the next chapter:**

Sakura finally realizes what she feels…but will it be too late?


	4. Sakura's Feelings

Everyone! I'm so so very SORRY! Since school's started I haven't had a chance to update and I also had major writer's block.. Sorry!!! Here's the next chapter, and hope you enjoy!

Thank you all very much to those who reviewed! I hope you're still willing to read this, even though I haven't updated for such a long time. -.-

Disclaimer: Clamp owns CCS. 

More Than Siblings

By kawaiisakura

Last chapter:

_"Nooooo!!!!!!!!!"_

_~_Dreamended_~_

Morning..

Sakura suddenly sat up from her bed. 'What was that? ..Mommy and daddy?' "And who was that girl with the black hair?" she said out loud.

She realized that she had fallen asleep before she had a chance to tell Syaoran how she felt. Standing up, she quickly got dressed and ready for breakfast.

Everyone's heads lifted to the sound of her footsteps pounding down the stairs..except for Syaoran's.

"Ohayo everyone! Sorry, I'm late again!" Sakura hurried to her seat next to Syaoran. She noticed that Syaoran was especially calm and quiet today.

"What's wrong?" Sakura peeked up at his face.

Syaoran couldn't bare to face Sakura. Just when he had admitted his love for her, and maybe she felt the same way..but now with the marriage arrangements, there was no hope left.

Without a word, he stood and headed for training with his head bowed down, leaving his half finished breakfast behind him

Sakura glanced in his direction confused. 'What's bothering him?' She decided to ask him after breakfast.

Her mom spoke up in a happy tone. "Sakura dear, I have some very good news!"

Sakura looked up from her breakfast, smiling. "Really? What is it?"

"I have found Li a very suitable fiancée! She is coming the tomorrow! Isn't it exciting Sakura!"

Her smile faded almost immediately. "What…?" her voice was a whisper. She couldn't believe it.

Pushing her chair out hurriedly, she ran out of the room, headed for training.. and an explanation from Syaoran.

Slash.

Syaoran was releasing all of his anger and sadness through his sword training.

"Ugh." He didn't want to face his mother's decision, it was just too cruel to him.

"Syaoran!!" his thoughts were broken by her desperate voice. He immediately whipped around, a reaction he had gotten used to, when he had always been glad to see her. But now.. he just wanted to hide. 

"Sakura.." he kept his eyes glued to the ground, as if it were some treasure that he never wanted to let go. 

"Syaoran, mom just told me that… What is this?!" She just couldn't stay calm any longer.

He looked up. "Isn't this what you want? Now I'll have my own family, and you won't have to worry about what I said yesterday."

"No! Syaoran..I realized last night.. I really do love you, more than just a brother or a friend…" Sakura blushed a bit.

It was as if his eyes had just woken up from a trance, he looked up at her surprised. "Really? I… But then, it's already too late." His voice sounded more hopeless than ever. He turned his back on Sakura. "Mother has planned this to happen..unless I find someone else, I have to follow the Elders' rules."

Sakura exclaimed, "But you have me!! I can.." she trailed off.

He shook his head. "No, you're my sister..at least in the eyes of everyone else. It's not possible."

Sakura felt tears starting to cloud her eyes. "No.." she whispered. She felt like the world was coming to an end. But she realized that this was for the bets of the Li clan. They needed a new leader to straighten everything out.

She looked up determinedly, even through the tears falling down her face. "Syaoran, I wish you good luck with your fiancée." Then she ran away from him and back to her room, where she slammed her door shut behind her. 

Sakura fell gently onto her bed. 'Why..why does fate have to be so cruel?' More tears made their way to her pillow.

Syaoran just stood there like he was in a trance. His heart ached to hear Sakura wish him good luck with someone else. He knew that she didn't mean it at all. 

A small breeze blew dust and leaves to his feet. He picked up a petal of a cherry blossom and gently folded his hands over it, being careful not to crush it. 'Sakura.. I'm so sorry.' He thought. Tears flooded his eyes, and he dropped the sword that he had been holding the whole time. He forced himself to blink back the tears. 

Syaoran laughed at himself aloud. "I can't cry.. I'm meeting my fiancée tomorrow, I should be happy." He said sarcastically.

Then he just broke down and sobbed.

Feimei and her mother were standing at the same window that still looked over the garden from upstairs. (A.N.: from the prologue, when they're watching over Syaoran and Sakura in the garden)

"Mother.. Syaoran never smiles anymore, and he doesn't eat well either. Maybe this marriage thing was a bit too early for him.." she suggested carefully, aware of her mother's strictness.

"Yes, I know Feimei, but the Elders..they know what is good for us. Li needs to know that it is his duty to our clan." She walked away, feeling a little ashamed of what she was doing to her own son. Stopping near the window downstairs where Syaoran trains, she finally witnessed for herself how miserable he was. 

Yelan sighed, watching sadly as Syaoran stood there all by himself, crying.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

10/8/02

That's all for now! Hope you liked it, and that it was long enough. Please tell me if you think I should improve on anything. ^_^ I always welcome suggestions! And again, I'm very sorry for keeping everyone waiting. -_-  Also, please include in your review if you want me to email you the next time I update! Thank you! Well till next time!! ^o^

**Preview for the next chapter:**

What will Syaoran's mom decide to do about his marriage? 

Marry or not marry? 

And..Meilin is coming soon. 

What will she do when she finds out that Sakura is her rival?


	5. Meilin's Arrival

Yay!! I'm very happy that people are actually still willing to read my fanfic even though I'm a slow updater.. I'll try to write whenever I have inspiration!!

Chapter 5! 

Disclaimer: Clamp owns CCS, not me. Please don't sue me. 

More Than Siblings

By kawaiisakura

Last chapter:

Syaoran stood there all by himself, crying.

The next day..

In the morning, Yelan asked Sakura at the breakfast table, "It's time to decide whether you want to stay in our family or not."

Sakura was still upset about Syaoran's engagement. She snapped out of her thoughts hearing this bit of news.

"I.. I don't know, I don't have anywhere else to go." She looked down at her half-eaten breakfast, not a bit hungry.

Yelan nodded understandingly. "Don't worry, you'll still live here of course, but you will be Sakura Kinomoto instead."

She looked up and nodded. 'It wouldn't make any difference anyways..'

Everyone was either extremely happy or sad.

Well for Syaoran it was all too obvious. His feelings were written on his face, so evident. He sulked around the garden, all alone. He recalled those wonderful memories when he and Sakura would just sit here and chat until the sun went down. 'Sakura.. why do things have to be like this..? Fate is so cruel sometimes..' he thought sadly.

As for Sakura, she locked herself in her room after breakfast. Random sniffs could be heard from her room. 'Syaoran.. I guess I have to say good-bye to you and our old life. But I just can't..' she thought, staring blankly at her ceiling, tears falling down her cheeks.

But outside waiting excitedly, was Yelan. Meilin's mother had called and said that Meilin was on her way to the mansion at noon. A long limo arrived at their gates and Yelan ran up to it to let them in.

A black haired girl quickly stepped off of the limo, obviously excited to meet her fiancée. She greeted her soon to be mother-in-law with a big smile on her face and a little hug. 

"Meilin! So nice of you to come! Syaoran is in his garden, I'll go call him for you." Yelan was almost treating her like royalty.

Meilin shook her head. "It's alright Aunt Yelan! I'll just go there and meet him, besides I wanna see his garden!" she ran down the path of rocks that lead to it.

Syaoran was slowly rocking back and forth on the swing in the garden, his feet dragging in the soft ground. Everything around him didn't interest him anymore, he only wished that life went back to the way it was before. 

While he was deep in thought, Meilin had silently slipped into the garden. 

From faraway, she spotted a very handsome young man. 'Oooo that must be my fiancée!'

She sneaked up from behind and exclaimed, "Hi Syaoran-kun!!!!"

Syaoran jumped up from the surprise and nearly fell off the swing. He whipped around, glaring at the new girl in front of him.

"Don't call me Syaoran-kun! My name is Li to you." He stated firmly, while glaring at her. He knew who she was, and had decided in being mean to scare her away from being his fiancée.

Meilin completely ignored his comment, assuming it was just a reaction from being surprised. But to his surprise, she grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the house. "Come on! Let's show your mom how much we like each other!" she smiled widely.

Syaoran stared at her like she was going crazy or something. He was trying to release her grasp on his arm, but it was like she knew karate too, because her grip was unmovable. And he couldn't do anything but let her drag him all the way to the downstairs living room, where her mom happily looked over at the "happy couple."

Sakura sat up on her bed when she heard loud noises coming from the garden. She heard Syaoran's yelling. '…Syaoran?'

She peeked out her window, which overlooked only part of the garden. She saw the black-haired girl from her dream. 

"What..? Who is that?" her eyes fired with jealousy when she saw how she was holding on to Syaoran's arm like that. She stomped out of her room and downstairs. 

"Syaoran! I see you've met your darling fiancée! Isn't she just the best?" she was almost bragging for Meilin.

"Uh…" Syaoran sweatdropped. But then he looked up and saw Sakura just coming down the stairs.

Sakura stared unbelievingly at the sight. 'Why is Syaoran letting that girl just hang on to her like that?' Syaoran's caught her glance. 

They locked eyes for a second, but Sakura quickly turned away and ran disappointedly up the stairs again.

Syaoran, seeing how upset Sakura was, attempted to run after her. Meilin was still chatting away to Yelan about their "romance" that started only about 2 minutes ago.

Syaoran finally struggled free, and ran up the stairs after Sakura. 

"Sakura!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

11/6/02

woohoo! FINALLY the chapter is uploaded! Is the chapter long enough? And please tell me if you would like to email you the next time I update. Thank you for reading this fanfic! And I will try very very hard to continue asap. ^.^

**Preview for the next chapter:**

So now Sakura isn't part of the Li family anymore.. 

That will make a difference when and IF Syaoran ever tells his mother that he likes Sakura.

..But will the difference change the engagement or even marriage at all?

Meilin knows what it feels like to have a rival. 

But she has never come up with a rival who is also a friend.


	6. A New Friend and Rival

THANK YOU for reading this fanfic!! Even after all the writer's block.. I've come through for my friends and reviewers! ^o^ 

Here's chapter 6! ^_~

~Dedications~

Mitski- I really want to thank you for encouraging me to write longer chapters! I really hope this is long enough.. ~_~ And keep on going on your fanfic! 

StarJade- I know that my fanfic can be very awkward, with Syaoran and Sakura being siblings and everything, but I'm glad that you still like it. How does my writing make the story seem sweet? ^.^ I'm curious..

BCzeon27- Thank you very much for telling me that I should use "Martial Arts" instead of karate! I'll try to remember from now on to use the word correctly! :D 

BumbleBeez- Hehe.. Thanks for that wonderful review! Your name on ff.net is really cute! ^_-

Lethalrose- I'm glad that you're always there to support my fanfics and poems. A big thank you!! ^O^

Wezl- I'm really sorry but the chapters just have to end somewhere, and it's usually as a cliffhanger.. -_-ll I hope it's not too disturbing.

Danielle Ngo- A very LONG review as always! Kawaii!

Potatohead- Thank you for being my friend and always there to encourage me. =) And I hope this chapter is good and long enough for you!! 

Chibiwinwin- Thank you for reviewing every chapter! =D your fanfics are very good!!

Mish- New nickname! ^^ Keep reading my poems and fanfics!! You're a great reviewer. 

More Than Siblings

By kawaiisakura

Last Chapter:

Syaoran finally struggled free, and ran up the stairs after Sakura. 

"Sakura!!"

Sakura slammed her bedroom door behind her, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

She leaned onto the closed door, and heard Syaoran's calls on the other side of it.

"Sakura! It's not what it looked like.." he yelled.

"…"

"Please! Meilin.. She was holding my arm too tightly! I, I couldn't get away! Please forgive me.." his calls were getting a bit more desperate.

She really wanted to open the door and let him explain completely, but things were just too confusing for her right now. 

"Syaoran.. Please just let me have some time alone right now.." she whispered, sighing and sitting back down at her desk.

"Oh.. I'll be here to talk when you need it." His voice sounded disappointed. Then he left.

Syaoran slowly walked downstairs, where he could again hear the constant chattering between Meilin and his mom.

From up on the stairs he stared down sadly, as Meilin's head popped up at the sight of him again.

She ran very fast to him, grabbing him by the arm. She finally noticed how upset Syaoran was. 

"Are you okay, Syaoran-kun?" she peeked up at his face cutely.

Syaoran looks away and closes his eyes. "Meilin.. you shouldn't be here."

She grabs onto his arm even more tightly and yells, "What do you mean?! I'm your fiancée! I have to be here!"

He pushes her hard. "No! I already like someone, so just leave me alone!" with that he ran outside, to where he didn't know.

Meilin's eyes widened as she stared unbelievingly in his direction. "What..?" She was confused.. wasn't he supposed to be her fiancée? 

Yelan's face was shocked. 'He.. likes someone already?' 

Before she had a chance to explain anything to Meilin, she had already ran out of the front doors, into the garden.

Sakura decided that instead of just sulking all day, she'd get out into the fresh air to clear her mind.

With her head bowed down and her feet kicking quietly at the leaves on the ground, she walked slowly out of the house.

She was in deep thought, so she didn't notice that her feet were unconsciously taking her towards the garden.

In Syaoran's garden..

She was sitting on the swing of the garden, staring at the ground sadly.

Just then coming from behind her was Sakura, also with her eyes staring at the ground blankly. She didn't notice Meilin sitting there.

Noticing her, Meilin murmured a quiet, "Hi.."

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts. "..Hi." She looked down again.

"So.. who are you?" Meilin wondered out loud.

"I'm Syaoran's sister.. sort of." Sakura frowned mentioning this, looking away at first. Then she turned to face Meilin, pushing away her sadness.

"Why are you so sad?" Sakura forced a small smile, trying to be nice to her even though Meilin was her rival in a way.

Meilin sighed. "Syaoran likes someone else.. Maybe I should just tell mother to cancel the engagement.." she looked down on the ground again.

'She's so kind..' Sakura thought silently. Then she smiled at Meilin. "You should do what your heart tells you, Meilin-chan. Maybe I call you that?" 

Meilin nodded. "Thanks Sakura-chan." She smiled back. 

The two brand new friends just sat there on the swings, both gently rocking back and forth with the wind. On their mind was the same guy, the one who took thousands of girl's hearts all over the country.

In the park..

Syaoran finally stopped running. He was panting heavily, and sat down on a bench to rest.

'I can't believe I did that…' he thought, surprised at how he just told Meilin that he liked someone. Someone. 

"At least I didn't say who.. otherwise mother would've gotten mad for sure." He murmured aloud.

Then he saw a couple walking by, hand in hand and laughing.

He glanced at them and smiled a bit, imagining them to be him and Sakura.  

But Syaoran sighed and frowned. "That'll never happen… I hate my life right now."

He knew he couldn't go back to his house now just yet. 'Mother will just start questioning about who I like.. and I'm in no mood for that now.'

Back at the house..

Sakura decided to herself that she would wait and see what happens.

Meilin, on the other hand, firmly stated to Yelan that she will do everything she can to "win Syaoran's love", as she said. She thanked Sakura for her advice, saying that it really helped her.

Sakura just sighed, knowing she wouldn't interfere.

Yelan was pacing back and forth at the front door. 

"It's already getting late.. where is Syaoran?!" she yelled aloud to no one in particular.

Suddenly, she spotted him running back, his face flushed and prepared to answer lots of questions.

Luckily for him, his mother knew he doesn't like that, so she just ask ONE simple question….

"Syaoran, WHO is it that you already like?"

He stares at the ground intently. "It's… Sakura.." he closed his eyes tightly, preparing for the worst.

Yelan stare at him, eyes wide.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

11/28/02

HAPPY THANKSGIVING everyone!! Hehe.. ^-^

Ooo! I wonder what Syaoran's mother will say to that! ^__^ I hope this chapter was long enough! I've tried to make it longer, but I don't think anything's working. Please tell me in your review if you know HOW I could make it longer. Thank you and please stay tuned for more chapters!! :D hehe

**Preview for the next chapter:**

What will be Yelan's response?

Meilin finds out that Sakura is Syaoran's "someone". 

What will she do about it?


	7. Difficult Choices

AHH!! The Internet wouldn't let me get online for a few weeks, so this chapter was uploaded later than it was supposed to! _ I'm so sorry!! I got a new Internet now so there won't be that problem anymore! Well, hope you enjoy the 7th chapter!

Disclaimer: CCS doesn't belong to me, Clamp owns it.

~Dedications~

MElly Li- no, this story most likely won't have any magic or adventure in it.. but if the story leads to there, I'll include it! ^-^ Do you think I should? 

Lethalrose- your encouragement really helped when I was having writer's block again! Thanks so much! ^o^

PotatoHead- haha.. yeah I BETTER continue it huh? ^.^ ok ok here's the chapter then! Once again a late update.. -o- 

Kan-chan- Thank you for your review, and I hope you'll still read this fanfic even though my Internet stopped me from updating quickly enough. _ll

StarJade- *smiles* Thank you! Your review really brightened my day! And don't forget to vote in your review at the end of this chapter! ^__^

nadeshikomashi707- hehe.. Thanks to you, my inspiration for writing is back again! ..LoL.. well, keep reading and reviewing!

snowqueen- lol.. thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like my fanfic so much. And I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint anyone! ^-^

sylversuicune-88- ^___^ Thanks for reviewing for both of my fanfics!! :D 

More Than Siblings

By kawaiisakura

Last Chapter:

"Li, WHO is it that you already like?"

He stares at the ground intently. "It's… Sakura.." he closed his eyes tightly, preparing for the worst.

Yelan stares at him, eyes wide.

_Silence_..

"Mother.. I.." Syaoran started to explain.

Yelan sighed. "Son.. Do you remember that Sakura is adopted?" her face was more serious than he'd ever seen.

"Yes, mom, I'll never forget that day when she came.." he answered, thinking back.

"Li, you know it's against our traditions and many other traditions to marry anyone from our own family." Syaoran did not like her tone of voice. She definitely didn't like the situation.

"But Sakura isn't really blood-related to us right? So then-" he tried to argue.

"No Li." Yelan interrupted firmly. "No, she isn't. However, what do you think the people outside of our family will think?" she stared at him strictly, seeing if he knew the answer.

And Syaoran did.

Still in the living room, Meilin was planning on how to impress Syaoran enough to make him like her.

Sakura just sat there, frowning and looking down at the ground.

"..And then I'll finally win Syaoran's heart!" she exclaimed triumphantly.

Sakura sighed and couldn't help but murmur, "But you won't be able to."

Meilin's smile faded and whipped around and demanded, "What do you mean?!" 

Sakura looked up from where she was sitting at Meilin's mad and confused expression. 

"Meilin.. I think I should tell you something." Her serious voice made Meilin finally sit down in the chair next to her from the previous excitement.

Sakura took a deep breath and looked at Meilin. "The one who Syaoran likes.. is me." Her expression was of mixed emotions, sad, serious, happy, and mad all at once. 

Meilin's eyes widened unbelievingly. She jumped up from her chair. 

"But Sakura! You.. you're Syaoran's sister! How could you, and him.." she was so confused.

"I'm adopted, Meilin, and I guess.. just recently Syaoran and I realized we're more than just friends, more than siblings also." She looked down, smiling a bit at the memories, the sparkle in her eyes coming back.

Meilin stared at her, not quite understanding it.

"..So you're saying I have to choose?" Syaoran frowned deeply and looked down, frustrated.

"Yes Li. It's either the Li Clan or Sakura." Yelan replied solemnly.

"But there has to be some way that I can marry Sakura in the future, and still have the Clan!" he protested angrily.

His mother shook her head. "No Li, there is no other way. You must choose which one is more important to you." With that, she left the room to let him think it over.

Syaoran sighed and bowed his head down, feeling as if the world had just ended. It was just too hard to choose between the two.

An hour later..

He still didn't make his choice yet.

Syaoran sunk down on the couch in the room, his head feeling very heavy from everything that was going on. 

He closed his eyes deep in thought, ready to make probably the most important choice he will ever have to make.

The Clan..

All his life, Syaoran devoted his time and energy into preparing to be the future Li Clan leader. From tough training in the martial arts to learning more than 10 languages, he had to be able to do everything. He had looked forward to being Clan leader since he was little, but that time he had not known what love was.

Sakura..

Sakura is his sister, his friend, and the one he loves. He knew that if he chose Sakura, he would definitely be very happy. He didn't want to see Sakura suffer like they were now, and he wanted to always be at her side to care and protect her. They would be able to share their whole lives together in peace, with nothing to worry them in the world. 

Syaoran sighed deeply. This was definitely a really hard choice to make. 

"Meilin, I hope you're okay with this, I mean.. me and Syaoran."

Sakura glanced at Meilin with uncertain eyes, just to be sure. She didn't want Meilin to be mad at her just when they had become friends.

Meilin looked down, her face not particularly sad or mad, just expressionless. She paused a little before speaking.

"I was.. so excited when my mom told me that she had found someone for me." She grinned a bit. "I thought I'd truly find happiness.." Meilin sighed. "But I was wrong.."

Sakura suddenly felt very guilty, hearing her say that. "I'm sorry.. Meilin, if you really want to marry Syaoran," she hesitated. "I.. I guess I'll back off and let you.." Sakura bowed her head down.

Then she looked up with all the courage she had, and said with determination, "Meilin, I won't interfere, as long as this is what you want and what's for the best of this family." Sakura tried hard to hide the sadness in her eyes, and even forced a tiny smile.

Meilin gasped, completely not expecting this from her. She couldn't even begin to understand how someone would let his or her loved one go for the happiness of another. 'She is such a kind-hearted person..' she thought.

Meilin smiled back and shook her head. "No Sakura, I don't want to force Syaoran into loving me, because I know he would never be truly happy." 

She took a deep breath and said, "I want you and Syaoran to be happy. I know now that Syaoran's not the one for me." She smiled whole-heartedly. 

Sakura's eyes widened a little in surprise when she heard this. She smiled back and nodded silently. 'Meilin is an understanding friend..

Yelan came back into the room. "So Syaoran, have you decided yet?" she looked at him expectantly.

Syaoran stood up from the couch, a very serious expression on his face. "Yes, I've decided." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

12/16/02

**VOTE!!** What do you want Syaoran to choose? The Clan or Sakura? Please tell me in your review! ^__^ Either way, the ending will be nice and sweet! ^_~

Well, the date I wrote up there probably doesn't match the date that it says I updated, because the Internet wasn't working today so I couldn't post it up. SORRY!!!! X_X But at least this time I've updated in less than a month's time! :] that's an improvement. Well I hope this chapter wasn't too boring or lame, please stay tuned for the next chapter!! And don't forget to review!!! ^o^

**Preview for the next chapter:**

What will Syaoran choose? 

If he chooses the Clan, he will lose Sakura forever.

If he chooses Sakura, he will never be able to become leader of the Li Clan.

And.. what will Yelan and the Elders do about his decision?

What's Sakura's reaction to Syaoran's decision?


	8. Troubles Arise

Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, and voted!! ^___^ I'm eternally grateful of you guys. :P Anyways, I just decided to poll up all the results:

Sakura- 25

Clan- 9

Wow! Sakura won by a lot over Clan! I'm sorry for those people who voted Clan! I'm sure you guys all had very good reasons for choosing Clan, but in the end, Syaoran will choose Sakura!! ^_^ hehe.. I kinda agree too! 

But of course they won't live happily ever after, just YET! But it's S+S, so they will in the end, but not before some troubles first~! ^-^ 

Oh yeah, by the way, I've decided that Syaoran will be 18 and Sakura 17 in this fanfic now. It fits into the story much better, so I hope it's not inconvenient for anyone. ^.^

Now for chapter 8!

~Dedications~

sylversuicune-88- lol yes you should feel proud for saying that friendship is the most important! I completely agree! ^_^;; hehe.. well I'm glad you like my fanfic, thanks for reading it!

Potatohead- lol.. well, this fanfic shouldn't end in a while.. I think. ^-^ Probably two or three more chapters. We'll have to see! ^__~

lethalrose- hm.. you're right. "a really helpful review includes some criticism" so thanks for the helpful review! I'll try to stay within the same tense throughout the story. Don't forget to tell me when you see this problem again, okay? ^o^ And thanks for reading this!

Chibiwinwin- LoL.. ^^ yupyup S+S will always be together!! 

Mish- hm.. That's an interesting point of view! Well, let's see who Syaoran chooses then! :D

BumbleBeez- LoLz. Thanks for the very wonderful review as always! ^o~

snowqueen- mm.. Not a bad idea, but don't worry! Even though I'm not using your idea, Syaoran will still have the Clan and Sakura in the end! :]

Tannie- yup, it's obvious that Syaoran chooses Sakura. But of course it's still not gonna be happily ever after just YET!! ^__^ tehee.. I'm evil, yeah. ;)

Yuki- good for you and your boyfriend! I totally agree with you choosing your boyfriend over your dream. "Love conquers all" *smiles* ^_^

Kan-chan- LoL! *smiles widely* hehe.. thank you so much for your review! You're the first one who said that you don't care how long I take to update! :D I'm so glad someone understands.. ^^;; keep reading!

lunemangelus- @_@ *dizzy eyes* yeah.. it's very confusing in your review. lol.. xP Thanks for reading my fic! ;) 

Heart of Spun Sugar- yup! A good ending either way! ^_~ whether Syaoran chooses Clan or not, some things WILL go wrong, believe me. :P

Sakura Fairy Angel- Thank you! I'm glad you'll wait!! ^_^ well here's the chapter for ya! :D

Danielle Ngo- lolz. ^^;; yup you're right, it's not a question of who Syaoran should choose right? Well.. read on to find out!! Hehe.. Thanks for reading! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of its characters.

More Than Siblings

By kawaiisakura

Last Chapter:

Yelan came back into the room. "So Syaoran, have you decided yet?" she looked at him expectantly.

Syaoran stood up, a very serious expression on his face. "Yes, I've decided."

"..I've decided to choose.." he paused a while before continuing. "Sakura."

Yelan took a small step back from Syaoran, completely shocked by his decision. 

She had thought that Syaoran was responsible enough to choose what's best for the Clan, despite what he wants.

Behind Yelan, the Elders slowly approach them. They had heard Syaoran's choice on the way coming here.

The head of the Elders bowed to Syaoran politely, then said in a firm, serious voice, "You must think this over again, Li. We all know that Sakura is very important to you, but a true leader would never choose anything over his Clan." 

Syaoran looked around the room at all of their faces staring back at him expectantly. 

He closed his eyes to concentrate, determined to stand up for his feelings this time. 

"No, I choose Sakura. I'll lose the Clan, but at least I'll still have happiness and friends." Syaoran stated, staring back at them, unafraid. 

He then walked out of the room in silence, partly proud of himself of finally able to stand up for himself and partly anxious to see what everyone's reaction was going to be..

Sakura was sitting in front of the mirror in her room, calmly brushing her hair. 

Meilin had told her that she'd let her have Syaoran. She was going to go tell Yelan that she wants to break the engagement, after she finished packing up her things. 

Sakura then heard an urgent knock at her bedroom door, and got up to open the door, her brush still in her hand.

Syaoran practically pounced on her and told her excitedly, "I told the Elders that I'm choosing you! Sakura, we can be together!" he was holding both of Sakura's hands, with a big smile on his face that wasn't seen very often.

Sakura hadn't known about him having to choose, but she figured it out. 'It must've been either the Clan or me!' she thought with her eyes wide, horrified.

Syaoran, not getting a reply from Sakura, hugged her tightly and exclaimed, "Sakura, there's nothing to stop us now! We'll get married and everything will be alright!" the smile on his face couldn't have been wider.

But Sakura did something that Syaoran never even dreamed that she would.

She pushed Syaoran away from her and said in a calm yet sad, small voice, "Syaoran.. I'm happy that you would give up so much for me, but.." she looked up into his confused amber eyes. "You have to choose the Clan, not me." 

Syaoran's expression couldn't have been more surprised than it was. "But Sakura, I thought.. I thought you wanted to be with me.." his eyes held a very hurt expression.

Sakura exclaimed, "Syaoran, I want to be with you, but.. don't you see? You're giving up your perfectly good future, for me! I'll still be here, Syaoran, but your Clan.. you've worked soo hard for it all your life! Don't just give it up now!!" 

Syaoran's eyes widened as it dawned on him what Sakura was saying. "So you're saying I should choose the Clan instead…" he bowed his head down and sighed.

Sakura calmed down a little and said soothingly, "It's alright Syaoran. I'll still be here for you, as your sister and best friend! And meanwhile you'll have a really good life being the leader! Isn't that great, Syaoran?" she forced a smile, even though she knew that she won't be happy, but sacrificing her happiness for his good life was worth it she told herself. 

The truth was, Sakura didn't truly want Syaoran to choose the Clan over her either, but she knew that their family was depending on him. 

Syaoran held back the tears threatening to spill at the rim of his eyes, and looked up at Sakura. "I'll always love you, you know that right?" when he saw Sakura smile, he continued saying, "Then I guess I'll go back and tell mother that I've changed my mind.." 

Sakura couldn't help but stop smiling then, but cheered up and comforted Syaoran, "You'll see, this is for the best." 

Then Syaoran slowly dragged himself out of her room without another word.

Sakura took a deep breath, and sat back down in front of the mirror. She looked at herself in her reflection.

'This is for the best of Syaoran..' she thought to herself.

But she still couldn't stop frowning, as she thought of how sad he was when he went out of his room.

She sighed. 'Maybe I shouldn't have..' 

Sakura put down her brush on her dresser. Then lying on her bed, began to think it over.

Syaoran's slow walking had finally gotten him back to the room where his mother and the Elders were still standing.

It was almost as if they had expected that he'd be coming back, since they were all standing there waiting at the door for him.

Syaoran's glance fell to the ground, as he sadly mumbled, "Mother, I've decided to.. choose the Clan instead." 

His heart felt as if it had just shattered. He never imagined in a million years that he would actually be saying that..

Then he felt his mother hug him. Syaoran looked up at his mother, clearly surprised. His mother had rarely hugged him, not even when he was much younger.

Yelan pulled away and smiled at her son. "Li.. you've grown to be such a wonderful young man. You're the best leader that has ever come to our Li Clan! I'm very proud of you that you've made the right choice, son." 

Syaoran didn't know whether to feel sad or proud, so he kept his face expressionless. 

'Maybe I shouldn't have told Syaoran to choose the Clan. It was his decision afterall..' Sakura started to regret telling him to do something that made both of them so sad. 

She got off her bed and rushed in the same direction that Syaoran had gone.

'I'll go tell him that he doesn't have to choose the Clan, he'll be much happier!'

But she had no idea that it was already too late.

Syaoran sluggishly walked back to his room. 

Sakura was running towards the direction he was coming from.

Since Syaoran's head was bowed down, he didn't see Sakura coming, and they bumped into each other.

"Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed, still trying to catch her breath from running. "It's okay now, Syaoran, we can be together. I've realized that.." 

Syaoran's head shot up, his eyes wide. "But I..I already told mother that I'll choose Clan instead.." his eyes deepened with sadness. 

Sakura, hearing that, bowed her head and looked away, regret showing on her face. "I'm so sorry Syaoran.. I should've thought this over before I told you to do anything! It's all my fault!" 

Syaoran forced a smile sadly for her, and said comfortingly, "We'll still be friends, not to mention siblings, right? I guess we just weren't destined for each other.." he pulled Sakura into a warm hug. "This is probably the last time we'll be together like this.. so Sakura, I love you." He was starting to feel tears coming again. 

He let go of Sakura, and ran in the other direction. Running from his feelings, his sister, friend, and love. 

And Sakura just stood there, watching him run out the front door, and fading into the distance.

She knew that Syaoran was going back to their garden, and the place where they first met.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

1/20/03

hm.. I noticed that there's a lot more hugging in this chapter.. -_-ll heh.. oh well! :) Anyways, how was that chapter everyone? I hope that was longer than the regular chapters! ^-^ I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than the rest of the chapters so far, to make up for all the late updating lately!! Also, please notice that Syaoran is 18 and Sakura is 17 now, I've changed it so that it fits the plot better. :D Please review, and if you want me email you, tell me in your review, if you haven't already! Until next chapter!! ..and I think it'll be the last chapter probably.. ^o^ x] aww last chapter already! Thanks for reading this fanfic!! ^___^

**Preview for the next chapter:**

Now that Syaoran has chosen the Clan, Yelan and the Elders will start preparing a wedding for him.

How will Sakura and Syaoran be able to be together? 

What can Meilin do to help?

Or does Meilin even WANT to help put Syaoran and Sakura together, now that she's marrying Syaoran for real? 


	9. Sakura Kidnapped

Thank you all for waiting so long every time for me to update, and still willing to review!! ^__^ 

*ahem* Thanks to a few people's encouragements, I've decided to make this fanfic even longer! :) This originally was supposed to be the last chapter of this fanfic, but again thanks to people's ideas, I can make more things go wrong before the ending! x) I hope this makes my fanfic even more interesting!

Please keep reading, and thanks so much for always staying tuned everyone! :]

~Dedications~

Lethalrose- lol thanks for pointing out my mistakes. It's very helpful indeed. ^-^ and thanks for all the times you helped me get more inspirations for my fanfic! :)

Potatohead- the last chapter was the shortest chapter of all in your opinion? Oopsies.. ' well I hope this chapter's much better for ya! xP and as always, thanks for the encouragement and inspirations! :D

Mitski- hey, thanks for being such a consistent reviewer! ^-^ but how come your fanfic isn't updated yet? I wanna read it! :]

MElly L- hehe.. I know I've been dragging the story along a bit. So this chapter is much happier! :D hope it's better for you!

Chibiwinwin- oops, sorry that the last chapter was confusing to you! . Well.. Sakura was being generous and thinking for Syaoran's good. And that wasn't the last chapter, as you see here. :P thanks for the compliments though!

Catherine Perey- don't worry, I can only write S+S fanfics for Card Captor Sakura! ^.~ everything will turn out just fine.

Kan-chan- as usual, your reviews always make me smile! ^_^ thanks so much for always reviewing!

kawaiisamie- lolz we're a bunch of 'kawaii' people! XD

Kawaii-sakurasyaoran- kawaii people! :] kawaiisamie, kawaiisakura (me), and kawaii-sakurasyaoran!! ^_^;; 

sylversuicune88- Thank you too for reviewing for every chapter! :)

Bumblebeez- haha! That's a great plot that you thought of! Hm.. I'll have to write it down for future fanfics! ^_~ 

Tannie- thanks for being a consistent reviewer! ^_^ and of course Meilin won't be all that evil! :P

Oh yeah.. some of these responses to reviewers might not make sense without reading their review first. ^.- hehe.. 

Yay! Chapter 9! ^_^

Disclaimer: Clamp owns Card Captor Sakura and all of its characters, not me.

More Than Siblings

By kawaiisakura

Last Chapter:

"This is probably the last time we'll be together like this.. so Sakura, I love you." He was starting to feel tears coming again. 

He let go of Sakura, and ran in the other direction. Running from his feelings, his sister, friend, and love. 

And Sakura just stood there, watching him run out the front door, and fading into the distance.

She knew that Syaoran was going back to their garden, and the place where they first met.

Meilin already had all her things packed up, ready to go home. But first, she was headed towards Yelan's room to tell her that she wanted to back out of the engagement. She had already promised Sakura that she'd let her have Syaoran.

As she was just about to knock on the door, it was suddenly opened by a smiling Yelan. 

"Meilin! My wonderful soon daughter-to-be!" Yelan stretched out her arms to offer a hug.

Meilin raised an eyebrow at how excited and..emotional she was acting today. 'I wonder what happened..' she thought in surprise. 

Meilin ignored it though and looked at Yelan seriously and said, "I've decided. I'm going to confront my mother today and tell her that I want to cancel this engagement."

Yelan's face immediately changed expressions, faster than Meilin had ever seen. Her face was back to her original cold serious self, with her eyebrows furrowed together. It was quite a scary sight.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening, my dear Meilin." Meilin winced at the irony in Yelan's voice when she emphasized the word 'dear'. 

"But Aunt Yelan! My mother said that.." she started to argue.

"Enough! You are going to be Syaoran's future wife, and it is decided. We are a powerful family in China, Meilin, and I doubt your family wants to go against us."

Yelan walked briskly past Meilin in anger. Then she stopped and turned around. "The Elders and I have already decided on a date for your marriage." And walked away.

Meilin gasped, knowing how this would hurt Sakura, but still decided that it would be better for her to tell Sakura. Afterall, if Yelan had told Sakura the news first, she would probably think that Meilin had betrayed her.

After Syaoran had ran out the front door, Sakura heard a voice behind her call out, "Sakura!"

She turned around, surprised to see Meilin. "Hi Meilin, what's the hurry?"

"I'm so sorry, Sakura! Your mom.. she said that Syaoran and I have to get married! I tried, I really did, to get her to cancel it.. but she just wouldn't!" Meilin sighed in despair, her eyes sorrowful.

Sakura didn't know what to do. Syaoran and Meilin had both given up on trying to get her and Syaoran together, and maybe it was her turn to give up too..? She was so confused. 

Then seeing that Meilin was still waiting for her reaction, she quickly mumbled, "It's okay Meilin. But I'm going to go take a walk in the park. I'll be back before dinner."

Sakura was about to leave, when Meilin asked her, "Where's Syaoran?"

"In the garden." Sakura replied, and walked in the direction of the park.

Syaoran was sitting near the little fountain that had been built a few years after Sakura had been adopted. They had come here every time they were feeling sad or angry about something.

He stretched out his hands towards the water sprinkling out of the little fountain, feeling the cool water in between his fingers.

'So many memories here.. but that's all they're be from now on, memories..' Syaoran stared gloomily at his reflection in the water. 'Sakura..' another tear trickled down his cheeks, but he quickly wiped it away.

Then another figure appeared in the water's reflection. In the blur of his tears, he had thought it was Sakura. 

Syaoran stood up quickly and turned around. "Sakura!" but it was Meilin. His eyes immediately went dark again. 

Meilin smiled a bit, but then noticed the dried tears on his cheeks. Her eyes widened. She had never in her whole life thought that THE Syaoran would be crying.. 

Syaoran had already sat back down on the edge of the fountain, staring blankly at the water as if in a trance. 

Meilin sat down next to him, and tried to cheer him up. "Since we're gonna be married soon.. we might as well get to know each other a little better.." she smiled encouragingly, trying to get his mind off of Sakura. She didn't want to betray Sakura, but she felt this was for the best for all three of them.

But Syaoran wouldn't cooperate. He didn't even respond, but just quietly stared at the leaves falling into the water.

Meilin sighed again, and stood up to go back into the house.

Sakura was walking down the street, one that the Li family also owned. Syaoran had especially have gardeners come to plant a whole row of cherry blossom trees a few years ago. 

They were almost fully bloomed, and the whole street was a pretty twinkling pink.

Sakura smiled sadly, thinking back to when she and Syaoran would come here and watch the beautiful blossoms fall and being carried by the wind. It was a really wonderful sight, with the sakura blossoms swirling around them. 

She spotted the little bench that they had carved each of their names into. Sitting down, she fingered both of their childhood handwritings delicately. 

Sakura sighed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to think through her situation right now.

Just then, she heard a little rustling of bushes behind her. She curiously peered behind her, and suddenly felt a pair of strong arms grab her. Sakura felt a quick tap on her neck, and she fainted, her body falling limp in a mysterious shadow's arms.

"Syaoran!!" Meilin finally stopped running, panting a bit from the rush. 

Syaoran looked from the swing he went to sit on, wondering what was wrong.

Meilin handed Syaoran an envelope. "Look at what it says on it!"

He took a quick glance at the words on the front, and felt like his heart had stopped almost beating.

If you want to see Sakura alive ever again, you'll come to secluded spot in the park described.

Syaoran was shocked, and frantically ripped opened the envelope and read the letter. It was made of all different letters from magazine titles. (Author's Note: It's like those ransom notes cut out from magazines)

He looked up from the letter, his eyes furious with burning flames in them. He handed the letter to Meilin, and started running out of the garden. Meilin was left standing there, dumbfounded, and began to read the letter in worry.

Syaoran was dashing through the streets, on his way to the place that the ransom guy had mentioned. 

People walking down the street sidewalk all turned their heads to stare amazed at the guy who was speeding past them, saying, "Isn't that the famous Li Syaoran?"

Syaoran screeched to a stop from his speedy run, and looked around. 

'This is the place.. I know it. Wait for me, I'm coming Sakura..' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally done! ^o^ How was that? next chapter will be of Syaoran's heroic rescue! ^_~ hehe.. can you guys review if you have any ideas for how he can save Sakura? I'm not that good at writing action. -.- oh yeah, and I just noticed that I haven't included Tomoyo in the fanfic for a long time now.. . I guess she won't be having a very big part of the fanfic then.. -o-

Very sorry to fans of Tomoyo! But thanks for all the support!

**Preview for the next chapter:**

Why did the mysterious guy kidnap Sakura? 

And what does he want with Syaoran?

How will Syaoran and Sakura finally be together again? 


	10. Into Chris's Lair

Ahh!! Haven't updated in more than a months time! _ sorry readers! xP well here's chapter 10 for all of you! Please enjoy it!

~Dedications~

lethalrose- haha! You HAVE gone harder on the criticizing this time! x] but thanks for your idea again, and I know.. the ransom note was just something I thought up off of the top of my head, it couldn't be any better.. .'

Chibiwinwin- Thanks bunches for reviewing! ^_^ and I'm glad that wasn't the last chapter of this too. :)

BumbleBeez- lol, as usual, your reviews always make me smile! ^o^ Thanks so much for supporting my fanfic! ^o^

lunemangelus- I'm glad you liked the idea for kidnapping! But I hope this won't lead to similar endings like other fanfics! Please tell me if it does! 

Kan-chan- haha! You kick Syaoran's butt if he doesn't save Sakura? LoL.. well all of us fans out here wouldn't let you even if you would! ;) thanks for always making me smile in your reviews ^^

Luv Puppies- woah really? I make the characters seem so real?? *gasp* one of the best compliments I've gotten on this fanfic! Thanks!! *still can't believe it* :P

PotatoHead- yay, you like my fanfic :) hmm.. oh well about Syaoran crying and stuff. :P it's my fanfic! x)

Mahou Cherryblossom shouj- Yeah, you've definitely got a point about the cousin marrying thing. But if you've noticed, I didn't put a last name next to Meilin's name, because I don't intend to make her Syaoran's cousin in my fanfic. I hope that explains a bit more. 

KawaiinessPnay- hm.. Your idea about Touya kidnapping Sakura was pretty good! :D I thought it over a bit more, but I think it wouldn't fit that well with my fanfic plot right now. It'd be great with other plots though! ^.~

sylversuicune-88- eck, sorry about the shortness of all of chapters! x_x; it's just that every time I take forever just to write something short, and I don't wanna keep everyone waiting just for a longer chapter! It'd take.. 2 months probably! @_@''

Sakura Fairy Angel- *imagines* ..What would it be like if I had taken _years_ to write and update the next chapter? o.O I'd get killed by my friend! xD haha jkjk thanks for being patient *smiles*

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any its characters. They all belong to CLAMP. Only the character I made up in this fanfic is mine entirely.

More Than Siblings

By kawaiisakura

Last Chapter:

Syaoran was dashing through the streets, on his way to the place that the ransom guy had mentioned.

People walking down the street sidewalk all turned their heads to stare amazed at the guy who was speeding past them, saying, "Isn't that the famous Li Syaoran?"

Syaoran screeched to a stop from his speedy run, and looked around.

'This is the place.. I know it. Wait for me, I'm coming Sakura..'

Sakura woke up to a splash of cold water. She clumsily scrambled up, finding herself lying on an unfamiliar bed. 

"So, you have finally awakened." a deep mysterious voice sounded out.

Sakura looked all around her in panic, not having a clue where she was. "Wh-who are you?"

Then a redish-brown haired guy walked towards her. The floor was made purely of glass-like ice, so his footsteps could be heard clearly, echoing through the building. 

"My name is Chris."

Sakura's eyes widened, as she started to sense an evil presence coming from the stranger. But almost as soon as she'd discovered it, it vanished. She looked uncertainly into his eyes, and noticed a weird gleam from it, like he was warning her of something.

"What do you want?" Sakura tried to make her voice sound stronger.

The tall muscular guy cleared his throat. "That, you don't need to know. All you need to worry about, is how to defend yourself against me." And with a smirk, he slowly walked away.

In the middle of the park where a thick forest stood, Syaoran tried to sense Sakura's aura, but got nothing. So instead, he followed his heart, until he came to a clearing where the trees were withered as if someone had purposefully destroyed them.

'It's too obvious..' he thought. But he didn't care.

There was a black warp hole up ahead; Syaoran could just barely sense it with his magic. With any less power, he wouldn't have even noticed it. 

Without even examining it, he darted in. All he could think about was the danger that Sakura could be in right now.

Sakura looked up at the sparkling blue ceiling in wonder. She would have to find some way to escape before Chris came back again.

As soon as she stepped down from the bed, she felt an odd sensation rise up her legs from the glass floor. Sakura peered curiously down at the floor, admiring the delicate structure of it.

Gradually, she started to feel dizzy as her eyes stared at the twinkling see-through ice floor. Then she collapsed onto the bed into an unconscious sleep. 

Black swirls of light were flashing and surrounding Syaoran as soon as he stepped into the warp hole. He summoned a thunder spell and they quickly disappeared. 

'This is almost too easy.. What's going on?' Syaoran thought suspiciously.

He kept walking into the endlessly tunnel that was pitch black. His thunder spell had lightened up the place for a while, and he had noticed that there was nothing in the tunnel that he'd bump into. As long as he kept on walking, he'd find the way out soon.

Before long, Syaoran heard the sound of someone tapping their foot impatiently, as if that someone had been waiting for a long time for him to arrive.

He ran faster, and unexpectedly came to a beautifully built crystal building. Syaoran's eyes widened and he held his breath as he saw Sakura laying peacefully on the bed just a few steps from him.

Then, out of nowhere, a guy dressed in all black stepped in front of him, blocking his view of Sakura. His face was purely evil, his glare and smirk enough to frighten someone to death. 

But Syaoran just glared right back, used to this tradition of glaring at strangers.

Dream..

Sakura was walking aimlessly around an open field, observing the flowers around her. Butterflies fluttered by her happily, and she could hear birds chirping.

Then all of the sudden, the sky turned black, and all living things withered away. Sakura's eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Her head snapped up quickly to look at the sky.

A clawed dark hand split the gray looking clouds apart effortlessly and reached towards her. She started running away from it, but it seemed like no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't go anywhere.

_Sakura braced herself for her death when suddenly..._

"So you've finally come to rescue the Sleeping Beauty here, huh?" a proud voice could be heard echoing where Sakura was asleep.

Sakura groaned a bit, turning over on the bed. She had stopped dreaming already, but her eyelids still felt too heavy for her to open her eyes.

"What do you want?! Just tell me, don't hurt Sakura!" an angry voice could also be heard, yelling back at him.

"It's simple. I want to be the leader of the Li Clan. Except, it wouldn't be called that if I were the leader." Chris crossed his arms in front of his chest in an arrogant pose.

Syaoran's eyes widened. First he had to choose between the Clan and Sakura, and now this guy is.. 'He's gone crazy!' Syaoran thought. 

But then his eyes shifted towards the silently sleeping Sakura. His glance softened a bit and he closed his eyes.

Seeing that Syaoran might be hesitating about his decision (which he wasn't) Chris suddenly grabbed Sakura roughly from the bed. 

Syaoran took a step towards him, anxious of what he might do to her. 

A flick of reflected light. Syaoran blinked, and there in Chris's hand was a knife. He was holding it up to Sakura's throat. 

Syaoran felt like his heart had just been torn out as he saw Sakura in danger. And she was still asleep!

"D-don't you dare!" Syaoran had stopped in his tracks, being careful with his actions.

"Uhn.." Sakura mumbled. She was slowly waking up. The first thing she saw as she gradually opened her eyes was.. "Syaoran?" His face was panic-stricken, with a tint of worry and sadness.

Chris tightened his grip around Sakura and said, "So Li? What'll it be?

Syaoran looked up, an unwavering gaze in his eyes.

Back at the house.. 

"Aunt Yelan!! You've got to see this!" Meilin was frantically running to Yelan, not caring whether or not she was mad at her.

Yelan snatched the ransom note, and read the letter once, her face terrified. 

She looked up, hearing quick footsteps running through the front door. It was Tomoyo. 

"I came as fast as my driver could take me, Meilin. Tell me what's happened to Sakura!"

Meilin had called Tomoyo first right after the incident, knowing that she'd want to included in this.

Having no time for greetings and introductions, all three got in the limo and speedily went towards the place described.

Since Syaoran had already passed through the warp hole and tunnel once, they had disappeared. Instead, there was simply a door that only people with magic could find. 

Yelan, having enough power to sense the door, quickly lead the group there. 

(A/N: I'm not sure whether Yelan had magical powers or not, but please just pretend she does for my fanfic! ^.^)

They stepped onto the glassy floor carefully, eyeing Syaoran, Sakura, and the mysterious guy.

"I'm willing to give up everything that I have: money, career, and even my life for Sakura." 

Syaoran's voice was passionate and unshaking. It was like he wanted to say this all his life. He stared caringly into Sakura's eyes, watching hurtfully as he saw her eyes slowly fill with tears.

Yelan and Meilin gasped softly hearing this. Tomoyo just gently smiled at how lucky Sakura was to have Syaoran.

But Chris ruined the moment.

"tsk tsk, Li Syaoran. I've always heard of you as the hardheaded leader of the Li Clan. Yet, you've made yourself smaller by weakening yourself with this.. pathetic girl! Hah, I would've expected more from you!" 

He followed his rude comment with a loud laugh.

Syaoran didn't care how this guy insulted him, but he just couldn't ignore the offensive comments about Sakura. He controlled himself not to grab him by the collar and thrash him against the wall, for Sakura's safety.

'Syaoran don't.. I'm not worth it..' Sakura thought, tears coming into her eyes. She almost couldn't believe how much Syaoran was risking just to get her back. She didn't dare move or speak, glancing at the sharp knife still in Chris's hand.

Then suddenly a thought came to her mind that she hadn't thought of before. 'That's right! I can use my magic! Syaoran won't because he doesn't want Chris to make a move.' 

As quietly as she could, Sakura closed her eyes and tried to summon the fire and water card in her mind. But she couldn't get any visions of the cards at all.

'What's going on..?'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

3/29/03

End of chapter 10! I hope that was long and exciting enough!! ^-^ but one more thing, PLEASE PLEASE help me think of the way that Syaoran will finally save Sakura! I really have trouble writing the magic and action parts of it!! The MORE help I get on this topic, the faster I'll be able to update on the next chapter! Actually, I do have an idea on how to write it, but it's a really really bad one.. ; someone give me their idea!  

Ok I know.. Chris is a really bad name to give the bad guy of the fanfic. I really couldn't think of anyone guy's name that I don't know someone with that name.. Also, thank you everyone for always being patient with me and waiting for me to update! ^__^ I'm so grateful that you people still read my fanfic! :]

**Preview for the next chapter:**

Why doesn't Sakura's magic work?

How will Syaoran finally save Sakura?

And if they actually DO defeat Chris, what will become of their marriages?


	11. A Firelit Night

I've been trying to get this in within one month.. but I just couldn't. SORRY everyone!! 

Wow, it's already chapter 11! Please enjoy reading everyone!! ^.^

~Dedications~

chineseblossom- Thanks very much for your ideas! I've decided to use part of it, and it really helps with my writing! :D

Sakura Fairy Angel- lol your review was very funny, keep reviewing! ^^

CardPrincess- Thanks for the compliments! *gets excited* I can't believe how much support I'm getting for this! x]

Tiffany- hehe.. I almost typed "Tiff" since I'm more used to calling you that! :P anyway, thanks for reviewing and supporting my fanfic! xD 

PotatoHead- well, I think I ran out of original endings for this fanfic though.. can you help me think of something? :)

Tannie- Yeah, it would be pretty cool if Syaoran actually said something so sweet to Sakura! ..if only they put that in one of the movies! =D

Chibiwinwin- Hey~ I know it's been a while, but still thanks so much for putting my fanfic onto your site!! ^-^ It really helps it to get more people to read it! :] How's your site going?

Rebecca- Sure! We can be pen pals over the net if you want! Email me sometime! ^_^

Megami No Hikari- lol thanks for reviewing! I like your username.. very creative :)

Sweet Madison- good idea for Eriol! :] I've been mostly focusing on Syaoran and Sakura so much that I'd forgotten about other characters! I almost forgot to include Tomoyo in here too! xP

kelsey- wow thanks for the compliment! ^_^ keep reading and hope you enjoy!

lunemangelus- oops.. tehee sorry for the very late updates like usual! . I usually update every month.. and I know it's very bad of me! x_x school is busy and stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any its characters. They all belong to CLAMP. 

More Than Siblings 

By kawaiisakura

Last Chapter:

Then suddenly a thought came to her mind that she hadn't thought of before. 'That's right! I can use my magic! Syaoran won't because he doesn't want Chris to make a move.' 

As quietly as she could, Sakura closed her eyes and tried to summon the fire and water card in her mind. But she couldn't get any visions of the cards at all.

'What's going on..?'

Chris sensed Sakura trying to use her powers and failing, and he smirked.

"Miss Sakura.. your magic won't work here. Don't even bother trying." He slightly chuckled to himself, amused.

'Why won't it work?' Syaoran thought, frustrated. His eyes shifted towards the suspicious-looking ground. It was transparent and sparkling in the light. 

Then Syaoran sensed that a mysterious energy was being transferred from Sakura through her feet, into the glass floor. His eyes widened as he realized that Sakura's magic energy was being taken away. 

Chris's back was faced to him while he continued mocking Sakura for being weak.

Syaoran took this chance to draw out his sword, chanting a spell quickly and silently. Chris, sensing a small amount of magic being summoned, turned his head just in time to see him raising this sword to strike.

In a blink of an eye, Syaoran broke the glass floor, causing all of them to fall along with it. He looked over at Sakura worriedly, and was surprised to find that Chris had disappeared.

Both Sakura and Syaoran fell onto hard ground as sharp pieces of glass continued to fall towards them. Not having enough time to cast the Shield card to protect her, Syaoran hurried over and blocked the glass for Sakura with his back.

Sakura, recovering from the hard fall onto the ground, looked up to see him wincing and a bit of blood coming from the cuts.

As soon as the rest of the pieces fell, Syaoran collapsed to the ground in pain. 

"S-Syaoran!" Sakura held onto his arm to support him, worry deep in her eyes.

Syaoran looked up and smiled reassuringly at her. "I'm alright, are you okay?"

Sakura hugged him gently in return, careful not to touch any of his wounds. "Thanks Syaoran.." She smiled through tears. 

As night fell, Syaoran had found some medicine to treat his injuries and blankets to keep them warm. He did find it very strange how Chris's lair would have these things around, especially in the basement.

'Maybe some magical spirit is watching over and protecting us..' Sakura thought as she watched Syaoran build a fire with his magic. 'Mother..'

Sakura was still somewhat tired and dizzy from whatever spell was cast on her from the glass, so Syaoran had decided that they wouldn't go anywhere until morning. 

Syaoran sat down next to her and put his arm around her to keep her warmer.

She felt so grateful to Syaoran that he had come to rescue her, now that she thought of it. And what he had said when Chris asked him what he would choose.

Sakura felt herself blush warmly. 'He would give up everything for me..' She turned her head to look over at Syaoran.

He was staring very intensely into the fire, his face deep in thought.

"Syaoran? What's wrong?" Her glimmering jade colored eyes looked into his fierce amber ones.

"..Huh?" Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at her. "I was just thinking.."

Sakura smiled, encouraging him to say more.

"I mean.. just for a moment, I wondered.. what would life be like for me without you?" His eyes reflected deep sadness as he continued to stare into the burning flames. 

"I can't even imagine-" But Syaoran stopped talking, realizing how much he had said to her. He lowered his head a bit in embarrassment.

Sakura knew automatically. That's all there was to it. Syaoran didn't have to say anything for her to understand this. 

She lightly rested her head onto his shoulder, feeling sleep come.

Syaoran checked his watch. 11:30pm.

He didn't feel tired at all. He actually felt.. peaceful. Glad that everything was over. And that hope was back.. maybe they will be together..

The flames glittered brightly still. The light reminded Syaoran of something that happened, years ago.

~Flashback~__

It was a hot summer night. This time of year the fireflies always made a visit to their wide backyard.

A younger Syaoran was skillfully snatching fireflies straight out of the air, while a little Sakura ran around childishly.

"Hehe! Syaoran look I actually caught one!" a 8 year old Sakura jumped up and down cheerfully.

Syaoran stopped and looked in her direction, a very brightly lit jar in his hand.

Sakura brought the lit jar over to him, a big accomplished smile on her face. But then she saw that Syaoran had caught at least 10. 

He noticed her disappointed reaction. Syaoran smiled lightly and said, "Here, take mine." He handed his over to her.

Sakura giggled and took it. "Thanks Syaoran! Wow.. it's beautiful!" 

~Flashback end~

Syaoran sighed quietly. He missed those carefree days..

Sakura was lying down not far next to him. He smiled at the sight of her. "You're beautiful.." he mumbled.

The fire shone flashes of red and orange onto her face, entrancing Syaoran as he gazed at her.

Without knowing what he was doing, he leaned over and was going to kiss her when..

"Hey Syaoran! Are you in there?!" It was Meilin's voice! He quickly pulled away and stood up, a tiny blush still visible.

From where he was standing, he couldn't quite see where the voice had come from.

After witnessing Chris's defeat, Meilin, Tomoyo, and Yelan  had stepped forward to help Syaoran and Sakura out.

That's when they realized that only a few feet away from them was a powerful barriar that even Yelan couldn't even break through. Sounds from the outside couldn't be heard from where Syaoran was.

Since Chris's magic had temporarily disappeared, it had started to weaken, allowing Meilin's voice to be heard from the inside.

"We're both okay in here!" Syaoran shouted back, listening to his own voice echo. "Sakura needs rest, so we'll be out in the morning! You guys go ahead and go back home!"

"Okay!" Tomoyo answered back.

Yelan stood there, still recalling what her son had said about willing to give up everything for Sakura. 'He really.. does love her..' She made up her mind.

Morning..

"Mmm.." Sakura stirred as she woke up. 

Birds were chirping, and a tall tree blocked the sunlight from Sakura's eyes.

Wait.. a tree? Birds?!

She jumped up, wide-awake. They were no longer in the 'lair'. Around them was the forest that was originally there. The basement and lair had disappeared, along with Chris.

She looked over at Syaoran, and found herself smiling a little.

He looked rather.. cute there, sitting with his eyebrows furrowed, even while sleeping. Sakura reddened sheepishly of what she was thinking.

Soon Syaoran woke up too, and they walked out of the forest.

The cherry blossoms were in bloom now, and some of them were blowing softly past them.

Sakura shyly took his hand, then quickly turning her head away.

Syaoran smiled in surprise though, and gave her hand a tiny squeeze.

Back at the mansion..

"I'm so glad you're okay, Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed, but then started to upset over that she didn't get the 'kawaii moment' on camera.

Meilin grinned and added, "Yeah, we were all so worried for you!" She no longer saw Sakura as her rival.

Yelan approached Sakura, smiling. "I was very touched by what Syaoran said to you, and I don't think I should get in the way of-"

Before she finished her sentence, the head Elder stepped into the room.

"We have all heard about Li's feelings for Sakura here, but I'm afraid that marrying Meilin would still be the best for everyone's future." He solemnly said. 

Yelan was about to argue, but she realized that was true. 'Sakura and Syaoran would still be as close as before, but the Clan wouldn't lose face.' She thought.

Seeing her decided face, the Elder stated, "The wedding will be next week, so that the news won't get any mixed messages about Syaoran's future wife after today." 

Sakura's eyes widened in horror. 'Why so soon though? And even without Syaoran's consent..' She couldn't help but feel like things weren't going so well anymore.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

5/4/03

wah! What a late update!! I hope the Syaoran and Sakura moments in this chapter were good enough! ^^; I have to save the best romantic stuff for last, so I was sorta limiting myself to this.. I hope that was okay! So review and give me good constructive criticism for it! xD 

Oh yeah, I'm basically making the Elders the 'bad guy' in this fanfic, I'm not so sure whether they would be so evil to separate S+S, so any information about them, please tell me! ^_^

**Preview for the next chapter:**

Now that Syaoran is being forced to marry Meilin, what can any of them do to help?

How can Meilin possibly marry Syaoran now that she's befriended Sakura? 

What's the plan she's come up with to make everything work?


	12. Wedding Plans

Waii!! I'm really sorry everyone for such a late update! (..once again..) school's been busy lately, but it's ending soon and during the summer I'll be starting a new fanfic! So stay tuned everyone! Well here's chapter 12, and the last chapter~

~Dedications~

Julia and Tania- I really wanna give a special thanks to this reviewer. THANK YOU! Reading your review really inspired me to write more, and thanks for taking the time to write so much! 

PotatoHead- "weird, Tomoyo just popped out of nowhere, what's next, Eriol jumping out from the bushes?" LOL I know I'm rushing all of the characters in, but I think I've focused way too much on Syaoran and Sakura and forgotten about everyone else! x)

lethalrose- Thanks for taking the time to review every time, and I hope this chapter will be just as good as the last! or better :)

Chibiwinwin- Thanks for always reviewing for my fanfic and I'm glad you're liking this! ^-^ It makes writing it a lot more worth it. :]

Tiff- Yay you reviewed! Thanks! Hm.. I always thought you wouldn't like the cute kawaii moments though? Hehe I'm glad you like my fanfic though :D 

sylversuicune- "I have a thought of the plan that Meiling's about to do" What did you think Meilin was going to do next? Maybe it's the same as what I'm going to write!

chineseblossom- *reads your review* your ideas were so similar to the ones I was planning!! :D

Syaoran-fan- heylo, you're reviewing yay! You're right, the Elders are really mean aren't they? Or at least.. I'm making them that way.

SakuraandLiforever- Thanks for reviewing! Lol I'm gonna fix everything and make it S+S of course! Enjoy reading this chapter!

Shirubaa- Hi! Hehe thank you for the review and you saved my fanfic?! lol well thanks bunches!

Disclamer: CCS does not belong to me. CLAMP owns it.

More Than Siblings 

By kawaiisakura

Last Chapter: 

Seeing her decided face, the Elder stated, "The wedding will be next week, so that the news won't get any mixed messages about Syaoran's future wife after today."

Sakura's eyes widened in horror. 'Why so soon though? And even without Syaoran's consent..' She couldn't help but feel like things weren't going so well anymore.

The next few days passed by slowly for Sakura, with her mind still fixed on the Elders' decision to have the wedding next week. Tomoyo went to comfort her several times, telling her that Meilin isn't the kind of person who would just stand by and watch while Sakura suffered.

Wedding Day..

Meilin was already dressed in a gorgeous wedding dress, sitting in front of the mirror in the dressing room. Servants from Li's family were brushing her hair.

She had to admit, this was an exciting day for her; who wouldn't feel happy to marry Li Syaoran? But something tugged at the back of her heart, telling her that this was not right.

'It should be Sakura marrying him right now.. not me.' Meilin suddenly bolted up out of her chair, startling the servants. She rushed out the door as an idea sprung in her mind.

Meilin dashed out of the room, even with the long wedding dress trailing after her, searching for Sakura. She finals spotted a depressed-looking Sakura standing next to Tomoyo.

"Meilin! What are you doing out here?! The bride isn't supposed to come out yet!" Tomoyo exclaimed in surprise, but fortunately not too loud to get everyone's attention. Even though there were a few heads turned in their direction.

Sakura tried her best to smile for her friend on this special day, but found it too unnatural. She couldn't keep lying to herself that she was okay with this. 

Meilin grabbed Sakura by the arm gently and whispered, "Follow me, I need to talk to you."

Tomoyo gaped in the direction they had taken off and smiled knowingly. 'Meilin came through for Sakura..'

Sakura followed Meilin all the way to the back of the church that she was to get married at. It was decorated beautifully, the fragrance of flowers hung in the air.

Then, abruptly Meilin stopped and turned around, eyes sparkling with determination. "Sakura, I want you to get married with Syaoran!"

Whatever Sakura had expected, it wasn't this. Her eyes widened and she was about to protest when Meilin continued.

"It's for the best of all three of us! Sakura.. I don't want to lose you as my friend, and if you get married with Syaoran, all three of us will be happier!" Meilin added, waiting for Sakura's answer.

Sakura bowed her head towards the ground, unable to decide. The whole idea seemed so crazy, and she knew the Clan would never put up with it. 

Then she thought of something. "Wait, how are we gonna go through with this without anyone knowing?" she was still as clueless as ever.

Meilin smiled and replied, "We'll switch places of course! You wear my wedding dress and I'll leave the church so no one sees me around. Just be sure to say 'I do' when they say my name and you'll be set!" 

Sakura wanted to persuade herself not to let Meilin pull her into this, but for some reason.. it just felt so right.

"Okay." She mumbled uncertainly.

As Sakura sat in the dressing room with the veil covering her face, she wondered, 'How did I let Meilin make me do this again?'

She could feel butterflies in her stomach and her whole body was trembling nervously.

Behind her the door quietly opened and two servants came to accompany her while she walked down the aisle.

Sakura took a deep breath and let them lead her, hoping that she and Meilin didn't look too different even though her face was covered.

As Sakura approached the door of the church and everyone turned their heads, she remembered how this walk down the aisle was supposed to be with her dad guiding her. 

She frowned slightly under the veil, wishing silently that she had a dad, but quickly shook her head to clear her sad thoughts. 'I have to focus on what to do now.. this is too important to mess up.' She thought.

Then it dawned on her that she didn't even think about how Syaoran would react to all of this. Of course he would be excited that they were getting married, but she also knew that he had a bad temper whenever it came to embarrassing him in public.

Before Sakura could change her mind, her feet had already carried her to where Syaoran was patiently waiting for her to come. She turned her head and glanced at Syaoran, her heart speeding up a little.

Syaoran shifted uncomfortably next to her, his eyes averted hers until he noticed a familiar green in her eyes. 'Huh..?' he wanted to look more closely, but the ceremony had already begun.

Both Syaoran and Sakura were deep in thought as the priest recited the same thing they did at every wedding. (A/N: Sorry about this, but I'm not sure exactly what they say at weddings)

"Will you, Li Syaoran, take Meilin as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, as long as you both shall live?"

Syaoran gulped and took a deep breath. "Yes, I do." He couldn't belief how much it hurt to know that this person wasn't Sakura. He almost felt numb at agreeing to this wedding peacefully.

"Will you, Meilin, take Li as your lawfully wedded husband, to love, honor, and cherish, as long as you both shall live?"

Sakura looked through the veil of her dress, feeling her heart beat faster than ever. "Yes, I do." She knew that she had to pretend to be Meilin to make this work. 

Syaoran took a glance over at 'Meilin'. 'Did her voice just sound a little different..?' he thought suspiciously, but decided that he had just heard wrong.

No one else seemed to notice anything wrong, because they were all staring admiringly at the newly wedded couple.

"By the power vested in me.. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said.

Syaoran frowned, but knew that this had to be done. 'Sakura better not be watching this..' he thought bitterly.

He closed his eyes, too ashamed of what he was about to do, going against his heart like that. He raised the veil, bent over, eyes still closed, and gave the bride a quick kiss on the lips.   
Syaoran pulled away and turned his head to look elsewhere, still feeling guilty.

Sakura, her face revealed, looked up at Syaoran, blushing madly. "Syaoran.." she just couldn't help but mutter his name.

Syaoran's eyes widened as he slowly turned his head back to face her completely. He was sure of it this time, the voice was..

"Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed, taken aback by what was going on. Then he remembered that they had shared their first kiss, he blushed furiously, his heartbeat speeding up.

The entire group of people stood up from their chairs, some of the relatives shaking their heads unbelievingly.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the head of the Elders yelled.

Syaoran looked over at Sakura, who looked back with uncertainty. She wasn't sure if she should give Meilin away.

Suddenly the church door opened, and there stood Meilin.

She was back in her regular clothes, and the expression on her face as determined as ever.

Meilin looked around at the thousands of pairs of eyes staring questioningly at her. She walked over to her mother and Yelan.

"Mother.. I'm sorry that I couldn't bring our family honor by marrying into the Li family. Aunt Yelan.. I'm sorry that I couldn't fulfill my duty to marry Syaoran."

Everyone stared at her wide-eyed. This still didn't explain why she did what she did. In only a few days since Meilin's arrival, most people had seen how in love with Syaoran she was. What had happened?

Meilin walked down the aisle in between the seats, approaching Syaoran and Sakura.

She smiled at them, seeing how well they looked paired up next to each other. Then she turned around to face the wide-eyed audience and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, you all wonder why I would let Sakura take my place. Not only is she my friend.. she is also the only one that Syaoran truly loves." Lots of people in the audience exchanged glances, oblivious of what was going on. Some of them were saying, "But aren't they siblings?"

Meilin turned towards Yelan. "I know that this whole time all you've wanted was the best for the Clan. But Aunt Yelan, with all due respect, have you ever thought of what was for the best for Syaoran?" 

Sakura saw Yelan's angry expression at how Meilin had just publicly insulted her. 

She quickly spoke up, "This is all my fault. If I hadn't been adopted, none of this would have happened." She looked at Yelan apologetically. "This is just a mistake. We're not really married.. so Meilin can-" 

Syaoran suddenly interrupted, "No! Sakura, don't you realize that only by being together can we be happy? I don't care what ANYONE says, I'm already married to you!" 

His face was filled with anger and confusion. ..Was Sakura actually trying to give him back to Meilin?

Sakura felt her eyes getting teary from Syaoran's fierce expression that was trying to keep her with him. She had never felt so touched by anyone's words before.

But she just stood there with her head lowered in silence, waiting for someone else to decide her fate for her.

Yelan stepped out of the crowd. Her eyes actually looked understanding for once. She had finally realized what had to be done. 

She said calmly to everyone, but especially to the Elders, "It's obvious that these two are in love. Why don't we let them be happy then? I say that if I can see my son happy, then there's really nothing else that I could possibly want."

Everyone was surprised at this new Yelan. Wasn't she the cold-hearted, serious leader?

Syaoran looked back and forth at everyone's faces impatiently. 'Why do I have to do everything all the time?' he thought with a frown. 

He didn't want to wait for everyone to make a decision on what to do next.

He approached Sakura, grabbing her gently by her shoulders and caught her glance with his strong stare. "I love you Sakura, and no matter what happens, I'm with you."   
Syaoran kissed Sakura passionately, making up for the small kiss from before. Sakura's eyes closed as she let herself enjoy this moment.

She felt herself almost melt in Syaoran's arms, and luckily he was still holding her. She kissed back, never wanting this moment to end.

Meilin smiled wholeheartedly. It was even hard for her to believe how much more relieved and happier she was, now that Sakura and Syaoran had married.

Not only did she keep Sakura as her friend, but she also felt good inside for sacrificing herself, for the one she loves.

'Wanting the one you love to be happy.. that's what true love is.' She thought finally as she watched Syaoran and Sakura laughing happily.

THE END

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*sniff* It's the last chapter already! :O WAI!! I'm sorry for this late update; it took me a while to get all of the parts of the ending right. (Like some of what they say at weddings..) 

I sincerely hope that everyone is satisfied with how the ending was. :) and the reader's opinion is very important to me so don't forget to review! I don't think there will be a sequel for this, since there's not much else to extend from this point of the story I think.

Anyway, I really want to give a BIG thanks to everyone who's ever reviewed and supported me, because that's what really keeps me writing these chapters! ^_^ wow this last chapter was 5 pages long on Word! xD is that a record for me..? x) 

NOTE: I'm starting a new fanfic soon for the summer. I'll still be emailing the people who have left their emails in reviews or told me to email them for updated chapters when I get the new fanfic uploaded. I hope everyone will stay tuned for the new fanfic to come!

kawaiisakura ^-^


End file.
